


Veil of the Beholder

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word Count: 3,713Rating: NSFW, 18+, slight mind "control". Beholder X ReaderSummary: A chilly Halloween night turns leads to a farm guarded by an ancient beast. However, maybe next time a pumpkin patch might not be the adventure to choose. Unless, of course, you liked the misleading knowledge.





	Veil of the Beholder

Static pricked the air as a wrought iron street lamp beside you buzzed to life. You sat patiently on a creaky wooden bench, waiting for what felt like ages until the sun had finally set. Fireflies flickered in and out of your vision along the high grass across the brick street. You breathed out heavily. Crunching a flyer in your hand as you shoved your cheek into the other; you rested your elbows on your knees and tried to count the parade of bouncing bugs.

Something made you beyond impatient. You'd heard stories of weird and crazy things happening during this time of the year, but never got to experience any of them no matter how many times you tried. You unfurled the tattered flyer and scanned over it once more as a damp breeze threatened to tear it away.

Behold! - A tiny stamped figure of a man holding a Jack-o-lantern above his head was placed under the word.

A night of WONDERS! A night of FUN! - Little sparklers were placed on both sides of the sentence.

Come one, come all, just AFTER the sun! - Almost like a cut and paste, a map showed the location at the very bottom. Multiple pumpkins and Jack-o-lanterns were placed throughout the flyer and surrounded in big, bold, glittery black were the words: For an EYE OPENING experience, come to DEATHHEAD's PUMPKIN PATCH on October 31st!!

You rolled your eyes at the gaudy craftmanship of the flyer. "Oh well," You thought. Maybe something would finally come from braving the night. Standing up and tossing the flyer in a small trashcan on the other side of the bench, you attempted to straighten your spine. It was only slightly chilly, but out of habit you pushed the sleeves of your hoodie up to your elbows. As you bent down to check your boot laces, the wind blew your hood into your face with a good smack. Grumpily pushing it back, a rustle across the road made you freeze.

A small orange orb was bouncing up and down, almost taunting you. "Oh? Now what are you?" You questioned aloud as you stood and turned to face the glowing ball. It maintained an eerie pattern. Bounce up, hold, bounce down, and roll. Taunting. Glowing bright then fading out. You caught yourself walking toward it as a crow's caw snapped you back to reality.

Shaking your head, you looked around then back where the strange orange orb once was. Now there was nothing but the zipping of the fireflies.

"I'm going crazy," You thought. "It's finally happened. I'm seeing things." You roughed your hair and decided to head toward the destination of the pumpkin patch.

The normal crunch of leaves was replaced by a slight squelch. It had slowly turned from a cool and crisp Fall day into a foggy and misty one. Fingers of fog crept around your boots as you trecked further through the path you'd mapped. Street lamps were beginning to appear further apart. The street started to slim into a dirt road with random pebbles and rocks strewn about. A bit further down, a thicket with a chain link fence loomed at the end. You slowed your steps as you approached the rusty fence and the thought raced your mind, "What a welcoming entrance."

As you reached out to touch the chain link, a gnarled vine popped out of the thicket and started weaving through the middle of the gateway. Strange creaking and small snaps whispered from the undergrowth as the vine worked through the metal. You kept your stance, eyes wide in confusion. Leaves began to tremble as strain filled the air. With a loud whine, the gate swung open. A cloud of rust puffed where the twisted metal had once remained closed. The vine that was entwined with the gate was now gone as though it had never existed.

Walking through, you bent down slightly to avoid the aged overhang. On the other siden it appeared to be a completely different world. The fog was thick. There were pumpkins of all sizes and colors growing from endless rows. It looked as though you had entered a small farm, but there was no building you could see. Tall trees with dense vines encased the entire area. A single scarecrow sat amongst the pumpkins to your left; its hat on the verge of toppling. You glanced to your right and saw nothing but more pumpkins of varying size. No life hummed around the area. However, you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

You carefully weaved your steps through a few of the scattered gourds, making your way to the tattered scarecrow. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand on end and chills raced down your spine the closer you got to the figure. "Hello, anyone here?" You raised your hands to your mouth to help echo your voice. Nothing responded. It was as if you could hear a pin drop

Lowering your hands, you gazed at the scarecrow in front of you. It had a good amount of height in comparison. You tilted your head up and examined it further. Bits of straw poked out through a sun bleached top hat. Its face seemed to be made of a featureless but bright orange pumpkin. A very round, bulbous, and warty pumpkin. As you were about to let your gaze fall to the clothes it donned, a seam appeared horizontally across the gourd of the scarecrow. You blinked, unsure if what you saw was your mind playing tricks on you again. "You're just a scarecrow. Nothing more. I'm just freaking myself out," You sighed as you tried to calm your nerves.

As a negative reassurance, the edges of the seam ripped open to reveal a hazy white orb. Almost dancing, a slightly smaller orb ping ponged around until it slowly landed in the middle and fixated directly on you. Your jaw dropped, realizing you were being stared down. The top of the warty eyelid furrowed almost like an eye brow. The hat fell off the scarecrow as its head began to rise, along with the rest of it. What once held the scarecrow in place began to snap and splinter. Instinct took over and you bolted toward the gate entrance.

Vines erupted from the ground and wove into each other, creating a barricade in front of your escape. You desperately clawed at them, trying to test their strength. They were much tougher than you thought. You resorted to trying to climb them as something began to wrap around your ankle.

"Oh hell no, I'm not becoming some pumpkin's chow!" You gasped as an orange tendril worked its way up your thigh, cinching around it.

Before you could even attempt to move, the vine around your leg jerked back with a hard yank. Your body gave out and slammed to the ground. Dizzily, you lifted your head. Tiny bits of dirt trickled down as particles stuck to your cheek and smeared across your face from the force of the fall. The dense fog covered everything you could see, engulfing and twirling around your fingers as you tried to rise. A deep clicking and guttural yawn sounded behind you. You tried to steady yourself, but still fought against the vine wrapped tightly against your thigh. Just as sudden as the first time, a hard yank dragged you back down and knocked the breath from you.

Coughing, you rolled onto your back and tried to sit up. "What are you? What do you want from me?" You rasped through your breaths.

Hollow cracks and crunches echoed through the farm. It was almost as though someone was bashing in pumpkins. Heavy thuds and squishy noises sounded from all directions. You tried to see over and through the fog, but it was too thick. With the distraction of the noises, you hadn't noticed more vines and tendrils wrapping around you. Glancing down, a shriek escaped your throat as multiple piercing green eyes gazed back up at you. Each one connected to the end of a limb wrapped around you.

Frantically, you attempted to rip them off. Every time you tugged they would only tighten more, blinking and fixated on you. Without warning, you were suddenly lifted upside down into the air like a rag doll. The world spun as fog dripped off of you and slithered back to the ground. You attempted to focus your vision, noticing multiple lights now surrounded the area.

Crooked grins and wicked smiles swirled around. Orange orbs similar to the one you saw back on the street popped in and out of view. Blood started rushing to your head as you tried to make sense of the still upside down world. The vines holding you flipped over and suddenly you were right side up. Fighting the urge to vomit from the movement, you held your head and tightened your eyes shut.

More groans and quakes sounded around you. It was almost too much compared to the silence before as all the noises seemed to rise in volume together. As if on queue, everything ceased and silence filled the air. The tendrils loosened their grip on you, still holding steady so you wouldn't fall. You moved your hands and opened your heavy eyes.

Before you, somewhat hovering in place, was a gigantic multicolored pumpkin. Carved Jack-o-lanterns were strewn about its sides. A mound of aged pumpkins rose underneath this ginormous one. Those same orange orbs from before moved within the Jack-o-lanterns, giving them an illusion of life. Almost as if on command, all the lights rose in the direction of the huge pumpkin. Your eyes set on the huge shape in front of you and took all of it in. It looked similar to the scarecrow's head. Which, now that you mention it, appears to be what is holding onto you. One of the tendrils rose up beside you and a top it sat the very same pumpkin. Only this time, the eye was gone. In fact, all the eyes were gone.

The world around you warbled. The giant pumpkin began to bulge and appeared to have snakes wiggling under its flesh. That familiar seam ripped at a horizontal point. However, this time a curve also appeared underneath. You watched in horrified awe as a piercing eye opened and stared at you in a similar way to the scarecrow's head.

Sharp points emerged from the curve under the eye. Spittle flew in all directions as the curve jolted open, a dark purple tongue flitting over the thin lips of the curve. You couldn't wrap your mind around it. This creature was nothing but a single eye with a mouth like a shark's. No sooner did your thought end than multiple tendrils rose from the back side of the creature. All of them with similar sized bulbous ends like that of the one next to you. Within an instant, all the orange orbs and green eyes were back and bored into your soul.

You tried to formulate words. No sounds escaped you. A wide grin formed on the beings... face? You weren't sure if it was a face or just an eye.

"My, what a delectable morsel!" The voice that erupted from the monster was deep and shook you to your core. Its pupil dilating and taking all of you in. It ran its long tongue across its mouth once more, hitting each jagged tooth. "You'd make an exquisite treat."

"No! I taste like trash!" You blurted out, shoving your hands out toward the creature.

"Trash? Do you... devour trash?" Its slimy eye squinted at you, unsure if you were serious. The air moved as it approached. Then, as if to test you, its tongue reached out and licked you from toe to head. You felt disgusted and tried hard to not make a face.

"You taste of dirt and mud," it spat on the ground and lowered you to your feet. "Here I thought I was getting a savory toy."

You looked at the beast, confused but also not wanting to question your possible freedom. Its tendrils and vines released you. You composed yourself.

"Why would something like you need a toy?" You inquired, curiosity getting the better of you. Some pumpkin in the distance exploded, making you raise an eyebrow. A tendril appeared with guts and seeds, shoving into the monster's mouth

The world warbled once more. The farm land turned into a wet marsh. The pumpkins seemed to be decaying. A strong, musky scent filled the air. How did you not notice this before?

"Every being has desires." It hovered toward you, chomping viciously on its pumpkin snack. Its glowering eye, almost the size of your body, fully dilated. Only a glimmer of green peaked around the edges of its dark core.

You noticed parts of its skin had gone from a bright orange to almost a dusky red. About twelve eye stalks from its backside reared toward the front. Each one with its own eye, all dilated the same way as the main one. You slowly placed a foot back. One of the eyes moved down and stared at your leg. The pupil bouncing between your foot and your face.

Saliva started to pool around your feet, dripping from the jagged teeth of the being's maw. The fear that pricked your neck was no longer there, instead was an odd curiosity and wonder.

"You aren't going to eat me," You took a full step back and turned your face up to the eye. "Are you?"

"Only a little. Though, I like to play with my food instead of eat it," Drool spread across its teeth as it spoke. The words somehow gracefully escaped through the remants of the pumpkin. The primary eye flitted its gaze across your body.

You tried to take another step back, but were met with a tendril creeping up your leg just like before. Only this time, it was in a sensual manner. It curved around your thigh, cupping just under your ass and caressing your crotch. A tight cinch made you wince and reach for the limb. Your face began to flush. This isn't the ride you signed up for.

Looking back up at the being, you noticed it was intently watching you. Its tongue dragged over its glistening teeth again and again. You felt another tendril begin to inch and slither its way up your other leg. Uncertain, you turned fully toward the monster and gave it your attention.

"What is it you want? Why are you playing with me," You motioned to the tendrils stuck on your legs. "Like this?"

"Well, it's easier to feast when the meal can't run. A human should know that!" It rose you to meet its mouth, heat exuding from the gaping maw. Fear threatened to come back as the hole opened wide, revealing rows of glimmering black and silver teeth. You found it odd that its mouth wasn't pink like most creatures, but instead a soft blue. Watching your every reaction, its huge eye loomed over you and gazed upon your conflicted emotions.

You caught yourself leaning forward, too eager to learn about this being. Its tongue reached out and brushed against your face. You recoiled. The texture making you immediately feel as though you might vomit.

Tendrils and vines began to frantically thrash, including the ones wrapped around your thighs. Without warning, your lower body was raised to the being's maw, tendrils stretching your legs as far to the side as they could. With no ground under you, panic rose in your chest as you tried to steady yourself. Vines wrapped around your wrists and held you taught.

"You'll learn. Tell me, what is your wildest fantasy?" Your head dropped back as your mind went fuzzy, eyes rolling. The last half of the being's sentence deepened and warped in your mind.

You felt strange. Almost as if your mind separated from reality. You sensed the tendrils ripping at your legs, touching up your thighs and teasing past the zipper of your jeans. In your mind raced men, women, fairies, and demons. All of them massaging up your body until the slideshow stopped on your darkest desire. The vision in your mind straddled you, rubbing up and down your waist and bending to lick your collarbone.

The vines slithered across your skin, locking you in place for the beholder. A torrent of saliva dripped out as it slowly reached toward your hips with its veiny tongue. The tendrils tore the remaining fabric from your waist down, exposing the sensitive skin beneath. A warm tingle took over your body as the purple tongue wormed its way across, hitting certain points with more intent than others. The vision on your mind blurred and warped, causing a sensation of being stuck between two worlds.

You felt heat building up within and desperately wanted satisfaction. You wanted to touch not only yourself, but the vision in your mind. Desire to grasp, grope, bite, and suck took over. Fighting against the taught tendrils and vines, you reached for everything you could; your senses on the verge of overload.

Garbled noises spilled from the beast as it lapped between your legs, covering every exposed inch of your flesh. Your vision flirted with its body, arms above its head and hips gyrating over yours. "Oh fuck," The words crawled past your lips as you gritted your teeth.

You craved the feeling of release and began thrusting against the wet tongue. The vision faded slightly, revealing the beholder between your thighs with its eye rolled back in what you could only assume to be ecstasy. A rush spread through you at the sight, causing you to grind in a rhythm against the mouth of the bulbous creature. Moans escaped you as you edged closer to your chance at relief. The multitude of other eyes fixated on your face, once again taking in every detail.

The being caught on to your lust and used its tendrils to massage you in a similar way to the vision. Your eyes rolled back once more as your body tensed up. The slimy tongue thrust into you, bouncing you back and forth across its bumpy surface. "Please," You begged. "Please don't stop!"

The gnarled vines held tight against your legs and torso as you writhed, ever closer to your release. Your vision misted back into place and coaxed moans from deep in your throat. For a split moment, the vines crept up to both sides of your mouth and held it open. Your breath left in heavy and desperate pants. The vision cradled your face as it bent down to lock its lips with yours, toying with the vines as they moved from your mouth to wrap around your neck. Releasing your mouth, the vision moved to bury its face it your hair.

"So tell me," The vision whispered as it licked across the cartilage of your ear. Its voice the definition of beauty. "What's the darkest thing you desire?"

Shivers went through you as the vision reached between your legs and bit against your neck. Warm static rushed under your skin and up your spine. You were on the verge of ripping the fleshy tendrils and sharp vines that held you down. The beholder pulled you further into its maw as it lapped away at your core. Your vision smirked and rose to stradle your face. It placed both hands against your cheeks and you felt the tendrils slither up under your head, all the eyes watching the scenario take place. Without hesitation, the vision shoved itself into your mouth. It held a tight grip on your cheeks and started rolling its hips against your face. Your eyes rolled as desperation hit again and you slid your tongue along the vision's heat. Moans attempted to escape each time your breath allowed. Your body tensed as the sensation at your core craved release. The vision thrust against you, changing pace with how close you were. It caressed its fingers through your hair, watching every face you made.

The beholder, meanwhile, was taking delight in the way your body contorted and lurched toward its maw. It pulled away its thick tongue, strings of saliva dripping from your body. Girthy tendrils took place of the tongue and began to work at your body. They moved in pace with your vision, pumping and slithering along your core and waist. Every muscle in your body cried for release. Each touch of the tendrils sent your senses into overload. The vision griped your face tightly and forced itself as hard as it could into your mouth and moaned as you licked and sucked it to completion. The sensation pushed you over the edge. Your own body achieved release as the tendrils groped across your core. The vision started to faze away. It released your face and bent down for one final kiss.

The beholder wrapped its tongue between your thighs with a final guttural sigh as your last moans and breaths filled the air. You felt your head drop back once more, this time out of exhaustion. The vision gone, you noticed your eyes begin to blur. You felt odd hums and vibrations coming from the being, but were unable to open your focus to see what it was doing.

You awoke the next morning to your alarm blaring beside you. Confused, you realized you were in your bed completely naked. "Was last night nothing but a dream?" Your gaze landed on something odd that wasn't in your room the night before. Sitting up, you focused on a good sized pumpkin. Before you could register anything, a seam appeared across the middle of it and a piercing green eye gazed out from its core directly at you. A grin spread across the gourd as a small tongue lolled out the side. "Ah, so that's how it is," The thought sleepily swept through your mind as you landed back on your pillow. As you rolled over to go back to sleep, a small tendril crept up to your face and rubbed your cheek. "Maybe next time you'll reveal those secrets," A voice gurgled lazily from under your bed.


End file.
